


Больше

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Clone Sex, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Umino Iruka, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Его желанием было увидеть джонина извивающимся под ним и умоляющем о большем. Неужели он так много хотел?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993166) by [dabizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabizawa/pseuds/dabizawa). 



Какаши обычно не терял головы в постели. Где угодно в другом месте – да. Но когда дело касалось секса, он был королем самообладания. Нет, он мог быть громким, стонать и с удовольствием реагировать на происходящее, но Ирука никогда еще не видел его доведенным до состояния, когда бы он не мог себя контролировать.  
  
Его желанием было увидеть джонина извивающимся под ним и умоляющем о большем. Неужели он так много хотел?

И, кажется, у него появилась идея, которая сработает. Какаши нужно просто ему довериться, и все будет замечательно. Ирука уже знал, что именно ему нравится в постели, они много разговаривали во время предварительных ласк, и Какаши всегда выглядел так, будто ему хочется чего-то большего...

Вот как сейчас.

Какаши извивался под его руками. Ладонь одной удобно устроилась на его бедре, а четыре пальца другой уже были в нем. Джонин тихо и мягко застонал, когда Ирука согнул их внутри.

– _Дааа_ , – удовлетворенно выдохнул он. Его руки стискивали простыни так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Такой напряженный. Ирука легко усмехнулся и оставил пару поцелуев на внутренней стороне бедра мужчины.

– Какаши, я бы хотел попробовать кое-что, – прошептал он, касаясь губами бледной кожи. Какаши открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, его взгляд был мутным от удовольствия. Томоэ шарингана медленно крутились вокруг зрачка, пока он фокусировался на нем.

– И что же? – задыхаясь, спросил он. Еще одно неуловимое, но сильное движение рукой заставляет Какаши ахнуть.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – прошептал Ирука, кладя щеку ему на бедро. Какаши кивнул, хотя и несколько неуверенно.

– Ты можешь попросить меня остановиться в любой момент, – мягко напомнил Ирука и снова поцеловал.

– О, я бы никогда не попросил тебя остановиться, Ру, – пробормотал Какаши и запустил руку в его волосы. – Мне всегда – _ах!_ – хорошо с тобой. – И Ирука не смог сдержать улыбки.

Ему кажется, что Какаши готов… По крайней мере пока. Его придется растянуть еще больше, чтобы он смог принять все, что Ирука хочет ему сегодня дать. Он вытащил пальцы, с удовлетворением услышав разочарованный стон.

Ирука поспешно вытер руку о простынь рядом и сложил несколько печатей.

Какаши открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как раз в тот момент, когда на кровати появился клон.

– Ирука, мне, конечно, всегда нравится идея двух тебя, но чт… – Его заткнули поцелуем. Когда Ирука отстранился, на его лице играла дьявольская ухмылка, и от его взгляда по спине Какаши пробежала волна мурашек.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты забрался к нему на колени, – прошептал Ирука ему в губы. Его голос был мягким и нежным… но властным. Крайне редко Какаши позволял себе ослушаться, когда Ирука говорил с ним таким тоном.

Клон охотно позволил ему сесть сверху, и Какаши вздрогнул от осторожного прикосновения к члену.

– Ах… Он явно рад, – отметил Какаши, усмехнувшись. Его дыхание немного сбилось, когда клон прижал свой член к его входу.

Какаши поднял взгляд и развратно ухмыльнулся.

– Ты собираешь позволить ему меня трахнуть, а сам будешь смотреть, Ру? Это твой коварный маленький план? – промурлыкал он, на что Ирука только улыбнулся.

– Просто подожди, – ответил Ирука и потянулся к бутылочке, лежащей рядом. Он выдавил немного смазки и осторожно нанес на член своего клона. Это чувствовалось… почти неправильным, но… Технически это был он сам.

После многих лет использования клонов, Ируке не нужно было с ними разговаривать, чтобы координировать действия. Они знали, что нужно делать почти инстинктивно. Ирука считал, что это из-за хорошего контроля чакры.

Прежде чем опуститься на член клона, Какаши поднял бедра с такой готовностью, что Ирука почти пожалел, что сейчас сам не на месте клона. Но он хотел видеть лицо Какаши, пока будет делать то, что запланировал. В этом был весь смысл.

Джонин позволил себе тихий удовлетворенный стон, когда член целиком оказался в нем. Ирука подумал, что Какаши явно наслаждался представлением, двигая бедрами и разводя колени шире. Он так красиво смотрелся на его члене. Было очень странно видеть все с такого угла, но Ирука ничего не мог поделать с тем, как заинтересованно дернулся его собственный член от такой картины.

Какаши протянул руку, обнял его и начал гладить, двигаясь быстрее. У клона же, очевидно, были другие планы – он начал подкидывать бедра, встречая Какаши на середине движения.

– Черт, Ру, – застонал Какаши. Даже с такой стимуляцией он все еще был не на грани. Ирука хотел, чтобы он оказался настолько затраханным, что не мог шевелиться.

Он смазал пальцы снова и прикоснулся указательным к уже растянутому входу. Какаши уставился на него, слегка вздрогнув от прикосновения.

– Ру…? Что ты делаешь… – он не договорил, когда Ирука ввел палец рядом с уже находящимся в нем членом. Какаши резко вздохнул и немного поерзал. Кажется, он начал понимать, к чему все идет. – Ох, черт.

Места было мало, но указательный палец вошел достаточно легко. Клон замедлился и наконец остановился, помогая Ируке растягивать Какаши дальше. Тот прикусил губу и сдвинулся на коленях клона.

Чуть позже Ирука добавил следующий палец, чем вырвал у джонина слабый всхлип. Он поерзал, развел свои ноги еще шире и _захныкал_. Третий палец не заставил себя долго ждать после такого.

На лице Какаши читалось блаженство. Он качал бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, выгибал спину и не переставая стонал. Ируке не терпелось почувствовать это влажное тепло собственным членом.

Какаши все еще был таким узким и по тому, как он схватил Ируку за руку, стало понятно – он осознал, что все это толкнет его за край и старался, чтобы на лице не отразились переполнявшие его эмоции. _Наконец-то_.

Ирука осторожно развел пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, как джонин дернулся от этого движения. Это больше, чем Какаши когда-либо принимал. Он должен действовать аккуратно. Какаши всем своим видом просил о продолжении, но Ирука не хотел сделать ему больно.

Он протолкнул пальцы еще глубже и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Какаши. Тот жадно ответил, постанывая ему в губы, когда Ирука согнул пальцы внутри него.

Наконец он вытащил пальцы, с удовольствием услышав тихое хныканье. Он размазал смазку по своему члену и прижал его ко входу.

Какаши застонал от нетерпения. Он крепко сжал руку Ируки и двинул бедрами.

– Ох, _Ру_ , ты так хорош для меня, – сказал он, задыхаясь. Ирука улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

– Если будет слишком, ты можешь попросить меня остановиться в любой момент. Мы всегда найдем другой способ весело провести время, – мягко напомнил ему Ирука.

– Нет, нет, продолжай, – ответил Какаши. В его голосе слышалось предвкушение, а зрачки расширились от возбуждения. Ирука не смог сдержать легкомысленной улыбки.

Должно быть, первый толчок все же был несколько болезненным. Это было ожидаемо, Ирука просил от него достаточно много. Какаши нахмурился и закрыл глаза. Он издал неразборчивый звук и откинул голову на плечо клону, когда Ирука двинулся дальше.

Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не войти одним движением. Когда Какаши бывал снизу, это и так уже практически сводило с ума, сейчас же удовольствие просто вышло на новый уровень. Ирука опустил взгляд и чуть не застонал от одного только вида. Вход Какаши был так растянут, что с легкостью принимал оба члена, он отлично справлялся.

– Тебя так _много_ , Ру, я… – он запнулся и прикусил губу, запрокидывая голову в наслаждении, пока Ирука продолжал проталкиваться дальше. Член Какаши, прижатый к его животу, был каменно-твердым и  влажным от проступившей смазки . Ирука подумал, удастся ли ему заставить Какаши кончить прямо так, не прикасаясь к себе.

Он толкнулся еще немного и вошел до конца. Какаши издал звук, который можно было описать только как поскуливание, и сжал его руку сильнее. Его самообладание, наконец, дало трещину. Было на что посмотреть.

– Трахни меня, Ру. Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , – начал умолять его Какаши. И кто Ирука такой, чтобы ему отказать?

Темп, который задали они с клоном, был, возможно, чуть быстрее, чем он бы хотел, но Какаши все устраивало. Когда клон двигался назад, Ирука входил полностью. Он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро. «У него точно будет все болеть после такого», – подумал Ирука.

Какаши был таким узким и горячим. Ирука сжал его руку и наклонился, чтобы оставить дорожку поцелуев на его шее. Джонин издавал звуки, которых Ирука не слышал никогда – ближе к плачу, чем к чему-либо еще.

В какой-то момент заданный ими ритм нарушился – и он и клон двинулись вперед одновременно. Стон, который издал Какаши, был больше похож на крик.

– _Да!_ Ирука, _вот так!_ – воскликнул он. В уголках глаз Какаши собрались слезы. Ох, это было как раз то, чего он хотел.

Какаши всхлипнул от удовольствия, когда Ирука вошел глубже. По учащенному дыханию он мог сказать, что Какаши уже близок. Ох, так близок. Ирука снова наклонился, глубоко поцеловал его, и тот заскулил ему в губы.

– Так _много_ , – его голос дрожал и срывался. – Тебя так много! – Его ноги тряслись, и стало понятно, что он сдерживался, чтобы не кончить раньше. Ирука, задыхаясь, ухмыльнулся прямо ему в рот.

– Кончи для меня, Какаши, – прошептал он, и этого оказалось достаточно.

Какаши запрокинул голову и сжал руку Ируки как в тисках. Все его тело напряглось, и звук, который он издал, было нельзя описать иначе как _криком_ экстаза.

Он сжался вокруг него так восхитительно. Ируке понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Какаши был таким тесным и горячим, что ему было почти больно, настолько это было приятно.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил его Ирука.

Он начал двигаться быстрее, и Какаши выглядел так, будто вот-вот рассыплется на части. Он был все еще чувствителен после оргазма, и его бедра вздрагивали от каждого толчка. Ирука знал, что Какаши может кончить еще раз и отчаянно пытался подвести его к этому.

– Ох, Ру, – задыхался он, – я не могу! Это слишком!

Ирука наклонился, глубоко его целуя и толкаясь языком внутрь. Какаши стонал в полный голос. Его трясло, он дрожал от каждого движения. Ирука знал, что у каждого человека есть свой предел, и был полон решимости узнать, где предел для Какаши.

– Нет, ты можешь, любимый, – убеждал его Ирука.

Он опустил руку, провел по члену Какаши, а потом стал двигать ладонью в такт своим толчкам. Он все еще был на удивление твердым, и Ирука ухмыльнулся, глядя на Какаши.

– Ты кончишь для меня еще раз, – почти приказал ему Ирука прямо в губы.

Какаши в ответ всхлипнул от удовольствия.

Ирука начал двигаться сильнее. Почти жестко. И, несмотря на то, что Какаши только что кончил, он действительно быстро приближался ко второй разрядке, судя по тому, как он подавался навстречу.

– Черт, _черт!_ – вскрикнул он.

Ирука двинул рукой именно так, как любил Какаши, чуть сжал головку его члена, и тот наконец потерял голову.

Звук, который он издал, мог бы быть тревожащим, если бы Ирука не почувствовал, как по его пальцам течет горячая сперма. Только этого и ждав, Ирука вошел полностью и кончил сам.

Когда Ирука снова посмотрел на Какаши, слезы текли по его щекам, он все еще дрожал, переживая последствия второго оргазма. Он был истощен. Он выглядел совершенно дезориентированным и более чем удовлетворенным.

Джонин вздрогнул, когда Ирука вышел из него. Клон последовал его примеру, а через несколько секунд и вовсе исчез. Ирука потянулся вниз и мягко коснулся входа Какаши, убедившись, что нет крови. Все было в порядке, сейчас он просто был слишком чувствительным.

Какаши был абсолютно не в себе.

Его ноги все еще тряслись, и он все так же крепко цеплялся за Ируку. Из как следует растраханного входа капало. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел просто оглушенным. Никогда еще Ирука не видел его в таком состоянии.

Ему даже не нужен был шаринган, чтобы запомнить этот момент навсегда.

– П… перестань пялиться, – сказал Какаши слегка дрожащим голосом и ухмыльнулся.

Свободной рукой он убрал с лица мешающие волосы и посмотрел на Ируку.

– Мы должны это повторить, – промурлыкал он. Ирука усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

– О, поверь мне, повторим, – пообещал ему чунин. Они могли сходить в душ и позже. Ирука устроился на кровати рядом с Какаши, наслаждаясь приятной близостью, когда тот потянулся к нему. Он прижался еще ближе и издал довольный низкий звук, почувствовав, как соприкасаются их обнаженные тела.

– Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? – приглушенно прошептал Какаши.

– Мне всегда казалось, что тебе хочется большего… Так что я придумал, как это можно осуществить, – просто ответил Ирука. Он мягко зарылся пальцами в волосы Какаши, который вздохнул почти мечтательно и потерся о его руку.

– Ты так заботишься обо мне, – сказал Какаши. Ирука улыбнулся сам себе. – Но в следующий раз я хочу попробовать наоборот, – продолжил джонин, глупо ухмыляясь и закрывая глаза.

Ах. И во что же он ввязался.


End file.
